


Until Kingdom Come

by daffodoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (perhaps a bit inaccurately so), Assassin Mark Lee, Baby Park Jisung (NCT), Historical, M/M, Mark Lee & Park Jisung (NCT) Are Siblings, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Royalty, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: — Updated!Putting a knife to the crown prince's - Lee Donghyuck's - throat was something Lee Minhyung was neither passionate nor distressed about. It was something he'd do without hesitation in the name of protecting and providing for his only family.Failing his attempt to do so was only half as nerve-wracking as the prince with the soft eyes and golden skin showing up at his doorstep days after.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139
Collections: Kingdom Come Round One





	1. Chapter 1

Breaking into the crown prince’s chambers had been easier than Minhyung had expected.

With a mighty reward for his assassination, he couldn’t have passed up on the opportunity to slip out from under his paper-thin sheets and travel through the night, all the way to the ornately decorated royal palace.

His worn, dark clothes were barely noticeable under the cover of the dark sky. There was no doubt in his mind of his success as he moved swiftly along the empty, trampled roads and hid behind bushes. He’d be in and out in no time, no one would even know he’d been there until they discovered their beloved prince when the sun rose again.

He slipped past the guards like he was taking a walk, comfortably distracting and leading them away long enough to enter the seemingly never-ending hallway, large and intricate paintings hung up all along the tall walls that would be glowing in their golden frames during the daytime.

Minhyung had kept watch outside the palace walls before, the interior layout was still mostly unknown to him, but he trusted his instincts and limited knowledge to lead him to the right room. It was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take; he had no other choice.

He held his breath and turned around every corner of the halls vigilantly, eyes wide open as they adjusted to the lack of lighting, careful not to bump into any chests or art pieces.

When he found himself at the foot of a set of stairs, he climbed them carefully, listening to hear footsteps of other guards in the distance and reaching to wrap his fingers around the handle of his trusted blade. The sounds of his own even breaths were amplified by the silence of the palace as he snuck over the polished floors with ease.

He reached the top and immediately caught sight of a guard at the end of the hallway. He ducked and moved around the corner, cursing under his breath. It was a clear giveaway on one hand - he was almost completely certain he had reached his destination - but it would be difficult to move around and lure the guard away inside the palace walls where his own sounds couldn’t be masked.

He peered around the edge to see that the guard had gone from the place he had just stood in. After cautiously watching the guard’s spot for a few more moments, he came back with slow steps. He figured the hallway continued around the corner and that the guard was patrolling up and down, so, without giving himself away, he kept watching to get a feel for the time it took for the guard to get back to his spot.

While he began planning the time he’d make his move, he contemplated whether he should look around further, take some time to decide if he really wanted to enter that room. But, having nothing else to go on, he could only pray to God that his gut didn’t betray him.

He took a deep breath, looking up one last time to see the guard turning away from him again, making his way down the opposite way of the room he needed to enter.

Wasting no more time, Minhyung kept close against the walls as he made his way down to the wide doorway, stealthily moving around vases and decorations, before getting a hold of the handle.

Upon pushing the door open far enough just for him to fit through, he closed it just as quickly and quietly as he had opened it.

The huge bed, extravagant sheets and even more shiny pieces of art and what not were sparkling in the light coming from another opened door within the room. Whoever it was - he hoped it was the prince - was awake.

He quickly slid into the space behind the door; whatever he did, he had to be quick and quiet and his best chance was to strike immediately. The moment he made out the dark head of hair and the small but proud frame he and the rest of the kingdom had been forced to memorize and praise at every opportunity, the moment he confirmed it was crown prince Lee Donghyuck, he’d let his dagger do the rest.

If he made a mistake and the guard outside was alarmed, he’d be done for. His life would be over before they put a knife to his throat, he didn’t want to think about everything he’d leave behind the moment they caught the peasant attacking the prince.

He had to be confident and clean, there was no room for error. Not when messing with royalty.

But as his body tensed, ready to attack at any given moment as he waited for the prince to step back into his bedroom, a voice called out.

“Who’s there?”

The voice of none other than Lee Donghyuck.

Minhyung was unsure if he should be relieved he was in the right room or be panicking because apparently he hadn’t been as sneaky as he had thought.

He could’ve sworn he had been quiet, there had barely been any noise.

He stood in his place, completely thrown off. He had lost his chance, his heart was pounding inside his chest and his palms began feeling clammy. But he shook his head, inhaling deeply and continuing to stay silent. As long as the guards weren’t informed before he left, he could still escape.

“I know someone’s there. Show yourself now or the guards will be here before you can beg for mercy,” the prince spoke and the sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed through the room.

 _God help me,_ Minhyung thought as he stepped out into the line of sight of the crown prince.

An undecipherable expression appeared on the prince’s face, features twisted into something Minhyung couldn’t put a name on. His chin was held up high, his posture only further underlining his royal status as he stood as broad and tall as his frame would let him.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

Without his elegant robes and expensive headpieces, without the peering, hungry gazes of curious peasants around him, the crown prince looked much different.

His simple sleeping dress and bare face didn’t look like those of a person who should be wielding that sharp sword with the golden handle. It hadn’t fully left its sheath, only the very base of the silver metal showing in a threatening manner.

Minhyung kept a firm hand on his dagger, but showed the prince the smallest smile in return.

“With all due respect, your Highness, I think my intentions are rather obvious.”

The prince mustered him with the same blank expression and looked him up and down, slowly sheathing his sword. Minhyung had never been this close to the prince before and it was only now that he realized how young he looked. His skin appeared absolutely flawless in the candle light, making him glow, he could practically count the moles on his face.

He almost felt remorse. Almost.

“Do you find this humorous? I can have you tied up and thrown in the dungeon,” the prince said and kept staring at him. His stance was confident and controlled, like the intruder was merely a slight annoyance to his serene night. Only his narrowed eyes and accusing words showed any sign of disturbance of his peace.

“Yes, that seems to be the most reasonable course of action, but I won’t be able to allow that,” Minhyung answered with utmost confidence while his mind considered everything that could go wrong, barely able to keep himself composed.

“Who asked for your permission?”

“No one, your Highness. I apologize for the inconvenience, but this won’t be the last time we meet. The deed of killing you will bring my life great relief and I won’t rest until I have it.”

The prince crossed his arms, looking up at him from under the long hair that covered his eyes. A hint of a smile grazing his lips.

“You are actually outrageous, exposing yourself so openly. I admire your confidence, I must say, but this is inexcusable,” he said and Minhyung almost heard amusement in his voice.

He chuckled and averted his gaze, feeling anything but flattered or amused as he wondered why he was stood in the prince’s chambers, talking to him like he hadn’t gone there to end his life.

“I believe my Majesty already knows of me. Some of his men came looking for me some time ago, but they seem to have lost interest,” he said, eliciting a puzzled look from the prince.

“That’s you? You’re the one who murdered those innocent people in the villages?”

Minhyung tensed further at the prince’s words, ugly anger bubbling up inside of him. He clenched his jaw, speaking through gritted teeth.

“They were anything but innocent, your Highness. I would’ve assumed the happenings in the villages would have already reached your ears.”

“Would you care to enlighten me then?” Prince Donghyuck said and cocked an eyebrow up at him, giving his intruder time to explain himself instead of alarming the guards.

But Minhyung hadn’t come to talk, certainly not to explain himself. He thought of his home, everything he strived to protect in his life and pressed his lips together, tightening his grip on his blade hidden underneath his robes as he tried to think of how to leave the palace without garnering more attention.

“I can’t stay any longer, your Highness,” he started, “though I hope you’ll remember me. Even if you do forget me, I’ll be the last face you’ll see when I plunge my dagger into you.”

A cold shiver ran down the prince’s back as the young boy in front of him spoke the words with unsettling serenity. He never turned around, eyes fixed on Donghyuck as he slowly stepped backwards. When the exit was in sight and Donghyuck still hadn’t called for the guards, he took off without another word, leaving the prince in a state of daze.

His blood had run cold, his limbs were freezing all the way to his fingertips. The howling of the wind outside was deafening in his ears as he stood frozen in his place, looking towards the hallway outside of his chambers where the poor boy had just been.

The features of the boy who had visited him had burned themselves into his mind. _I hope you’ll remember me_ , he had said. Donghyuck was sure he wouldn’t forget the piercing dark eyes, disheveled hair and threatening stance he had been presented with in the still of the night.

His brain struggled to process the exchange, repeating it in his mind instead while he tried to file it away. His body hadn’t stopped trembling either, close to making him feel nauseous.

And when the guard noticed his door left ajar and asked if anything had happened, the prince smiled and shrugged, shaking his head and dismissing him.

-

After his failed attempt at assassinating the crown prince, Minhyung resigned to doing odd jobs for odd people before paying him his next promised visit.

For days after the incident, he thought about why the prince hadn’t called the guards, he had had the upper hand after all. He could’ve easily yelled out or even raised his voice only a little for the guard outside his chambers to hear him, but he didn’t.

Whatever the reason, it had saved his life and he didn’t want to rely on the prince’s mercy again. He’d have to be more careful next time. _Way more_ careful.

He was lost in thought as he sat outside of his humble home in a part of the village that was even more remote than the village itself. It gave him the luxury not to have to hide his identity, no one would come looking for him in a forgotten corner of the kingdom, as obvious of a hide-out as it may be.

He sat on a dried patch of grass as he took out long strips of soaked wood from the bucket next to him, adding it to the beginnings of the hand-woven basket he made for an old man to sell.

It was better than the usual dirty job he’d get, not enough to live comfortably by any means, but at least he wouldn’t have to travel far away and leave his home behind.

Because sitting across from him on a worn-out cloth was, quite literally, the tiny ray of hope in his life; his young brother, Jisung.

With his little tiny hands, round pink cheeks and eyes that held every star in the universe, he played with twigs and leaves, occasionally dipping them into the bucket of water and exclaiming cheerfully in a language that was only half the one that the adults spoke.

Minhyung couldn’t help the fond smile appearing on his face, hands full of splinters, dried mud left on his skin from where he’d wipe his sweat, as he continued his work and kept an eye on his little brother.

The sun shone brightly, it was a beautiful day. The size of the village was small enough for him to know every single person that passed their home on the way to the market; Minhyung loved the bond everyone had, it gave him and especially Jisung a bit more stability in their lives.

Minhyung had been left to take care of his brother from a young age after their mother had passed away from illness and their father had abandoned them. Had it not been for the close bonds of their village, he may not have been able to keep it up for even a few weeks; Jisung wouldn’t have the few clothes that kept him warm, even if they were tattered at the edges, he wouldn’t have a furnace or a sheet, he’d have nothing and it would’ve ruined Minhyung to see his little brother suffering, his big and innocent eyes crying to him for help.

He tried to express his gratitude for their help with what little he had to give.

The auntie next door had come to visit them and brought them vegetables to cook into a stew, insisting on cooking it for them herself even after Minhyung’s protests. He had thanked her and let her inside their home while he worked on his baskets.

When he had just finished his fourth basket that day, an odd looking figure caught his eye.

He looked up to see a person covered in a dark robe with a hood almost completely masking their face. Travellers wouldn’t usually pass through their part of the village and even if they did, they seldom walked around like this.

He placed Jisung in his lap, just in case, and kept his hands busy, not letting his guard down at the same time. He followed the stranger with his eyes from afar as they neared their home.

Instead of continuing the walk down the bumpy road, the figure stopped in front of them.

Minhyung wrapped an arm around his brother protectively as he readied himself to chase the stranger away.

But all air was punched out of his lungs when the person standing on the road lowered the hood of the robe to reveal golden skin and soft hazel locks.

_Lee Donghyuck?_

The crown prince, previously hidden beneath the large hood, was now looking straight at Minhyung, his brows furrowing together in realization after a few seconds.

The blood seemed to drain out of his head and hands, like it had left his entire body altogether. The tips of his fingers began to tingle uncomfortably, his mind clouding up as the only thing that grounded him was the small body in his arms.

Shaking himself out of his trance, he dusted Jisung off and carried him into the small house.

“Jisung, play with auntie for a bit,” he said and gently shushed his quiet cries and took his tiny grabby hands off his fingers as he made sure to safely get him inside.

Minhyung took his time in turning back to face the prince. His breaths were growing progressively more irregular, a cold sweat taking over his body.

He didn’t have his knife on him, he didn’t have anything to defend himself and Jisung was just inside the house, too close to potential danger.

He couldn’t trust his voice to speak, so all he did was stare at the prince and wait, trying desperately to hide his shaking hands and growing anxiety.

The young prince looked between him and the door that had just closed before letting his gaze wander over the pieces of wood left on the ground. He shifted his weight from one foot to another.

“Auntie? Is his mother not home?”

Minhyung frowned, his defenses going up even more than they had already been. He clenched his fists, controlling himself as best as he could.

“There is no ‘mother’. How did you find me?”

The straight-forward reply took Donghyuck aback and the prince pulled his lower lip in between his lips as he avoided the other’s eyes, which only served to irritate Minhyung further.

“I.. I apologize for asking. I wasn’t looking for you, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

It didn’t convince Minhyung in the slightest, he narrowed his eyes at the prince even further.

“What are you doing here? Why is no one with you?”

The prince was never supposed to visit a secluded village like this one, especially not without any guards at his side. It was a strange sight, not to mention the lack of his usual attire that let everyone know who they were dealing with.

“I’m not going to do anything to you, just to be clear,” Donghyuck began, but was swiftly interrupted.

“What. Do. You. Want,” Minhyung spoke, spitting out every word like venom.

Donghyuck sighed to himself, ignoring the aggressive behavior of the boy. He crossed his arms and looked at the ragged clothes he wore, the dirt on his hands and the reproachful eyes he couldn’t miss as they stared holes into him.

“Who’s the boy? Your little brother?”

“I don’t know why that should concern you.”.

The prince only replied with yet another sigh, firmly standing his ground.

“What are you doing murdering people with a child in your care?”

Minhyung’s already limited patience was wearing thin as he listened to the self-absorbed tone in the voice of the prince. Had Jisung not been as close as he was, he was sure he’d have gotten physical - crown prince of his country or not. It would’ve been nothing compared to what he had promised to do to him the night he snuck into his room.

His nails were cutting into his skin with how hard he was clenching his hands, he might’ve cared any other time, but not in that moment.

“You mean the people coming here to rob us of what little we have? The ones who assault the women and children in this village, the ones who threaten our elderly?” He began and kept his eyes trained on the ground, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of the prince.

Prince Donghyuck mustered him with wide-eyes, lips barely parting, as if to say something, but keeping silent in the end. Minhyung continued when the prince had nothing to add.

“I don’t regret anything I did, I’d do it again in a heartbeat. If you’re not going to protect us, protect my brother, then I will.”

Donghyuck felt the back of his neck flush, the heat spreading all the way to his cheeks and ears in shame upon hearing the boy’s words.

“I didn’t know- I don’t know what happened-”

“Exactly, because no one cares about us. But I won’t sit here and watch my only family starve,” Minhyung said and stepped closer towards the prince, standing as tall as he could.

“They raid our homes, destroy our crops and hard work; they are barbarians who do unspeakable things to our mothers and sisters. When they break into our houses, what else can we do but defend ourselves? But I’m sure it got lost on the way to you, that everything I did was out of self-defense, to protect myself and my people.”

He had come significantly closer, now standing only an arm’s length away from the crown prince. Minhyung could see the startle in his round eyes; the way he looked up into his own almost innocently. He saw nothing of a prince deep inside the sparkling pair of eyes, all he saw was a young boy who had most likely never known pain in his life.

Had it not been for his majestic appearance, his radiant, warm features standing out even in the dusky long robe draped over his shoulders, he would’ve looked like any other common boy in the village. Minhyung guessed he must’ve been born with the noble, angel-like air surrounding him.

Donghyuck had held his breath when the other had stepped closer, taking note of the dark circles under his eyes, a stark contrast to the smooth, pale skin. The odd moles on his cheek were similar to his own and yet there was nothing they had in common. The life the boy lived was one Donghyuck had only been told about through stories, seen from a distance from his high palace.

His ignorance towards the life outside of the palace walls had never been demonstrated to him this closely in front of his eyes and he had never felt such a strong sense of shame and guilt as he stared at the boy.

Donghyuck felt trapped in his gaze and had to refocus his eyes, taking a deep breath, before he gathered himself.

“I have never heard of such things. I wouldn’t have allowed for it to continue if I had known,” the prince spoke carefully, hoping the other would hear the genuinety of his words,

“You said killing me would bring you great relief. Did someone promise to help you and your brother if you did it?”

Minhyung averted his eyes, voice barely coming out in a whisper as Donghyuck eyed him curiously. The prince didn’t threaten him, he didn’t look down on him; his expression seemed interested and patient as he waited for Minhyung’s reply.

“I don’t have the luxury to pick how I’m going to feed him, I do what I need to do.”

The prince managed a gentle smile in an effort to conceal the sting those words left in his heart. He wanted to offer comfort, but knew it wasn’t his place. He had no idea of what the boy had gone through, what he was still going through taking care of his younger sibling and how desperate he must’ve felt to go to such extents just to keep him safe.

Who was he to put himself above him, just because of his title? He admired the boy and his dedication to protect his people, he could only dream of being half as strong and selfless as him.

Nevertheless, he stood in front of him with determination, upholding their eye contact.

“I will help you. I’ll.. I’ll do what I can to make your situation better. For the entire village.”

Despite his own conviction, if only newfound, the boy didn't seem moved in the slightest.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” he said, only after looking the prince up and down again. Minhyung wiped the dirt off his face and took a step back.

Donghyuck looked around the boy, taking in the meager surroundings; the simple hut they called their home, the intricate baskets on the dusty ground, the trampled and dried greenery.

He pressed his lips into a tight line, knowing he’d never completely understand the boy’s life, even if he tried. It was so vastly different from his own opulent one, his worst struggles couldn’t come close to the easiest of the boy’s. Even his pity for him felt misplaced. Why was he there, pitying him and his brother, when he, the oh-so great prince, had so much power?

Donghyuck glanced at the boy again, being met with his fierce eyes immediately. He’d have been lying if he had said he wasn’t intimidated by his strong presence and threatening gaze, especially after their fateful meeting in the palace.

“Take care of yourself. And your brother, Jisung," he said, "and perhaps try not to kill me. I will keep my promise."

With a polite bow, the prince brought his hood back over his head. The hesitation in his step was hard to mask, but seemed to be expected, as the other boy made no effort to move from his spot either.

“Why didn’t you call the guard? You could’ve given me away, I threatened your life," Minhyung called out to him in the end.

Donghyuck felt his heartbeat in his ears as he turned back to the boy, a knowing smile across his face.

“Maybe I know more about you than you thought, Lee Minhyung.”

The prince didn’t spare the stunned look on Minhyung’s face another glance, hiding his smile under his hood and waving him goodbye as he continued along his way through the small village with its humble people - his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic may or may not get additional chapters in the future, but, for now,
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment if you've enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

“Are all of the packages ready?”

Prince Donghyuck asked as he made his way through the palace with his guard following closely behind him.

“Yes, Your Highness. Except for the one you asked for, the rest will be distributed soon.”

Donghyuck nodded in approval, “Good, make sure no home is left out.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Having arrived in front of the emperor’s chambers, Donghyuck dismissed his guard with a wave of his hand. He took a deep breath and straightened his back before knocking on the door.

He entered the room after a voice called out to invite him in and he was faced with the sight of his father sitting at a low table, maps and scrolls scattered around him.

The emperor looked up to see his son approach him gingerly, hands clasped in front of him as he greeted him.

“Come in and sit down, Donghyuck.”

The prince sat down, carefully tucking the sleeves of his long robe under his arms while he overlooked the documents. They were drawings and outlines of the cities and their surrounding villages, prominent routes drawn all throughout with thick ink - the delivery route.

Donghyuck had taken part in the development and implementation of the proposal he had offered to his father of providing poor families with food, clean water and different kinds of seeds to sustain them for the foreseeable future and in the end, with a substantial amount of Donghyuck’s well-educated input alongside that of the expert strategists’ of the palace, they managed to come up with the most effective and quick way to put the plan into place.

His idea was met with surprise at first, his father had looked at him with narrowed eyes and silently nodded only after having Donghyuck wait anxiously with his head bowed low, a sigh of relief hushing past his lips, his shoulders slumping as the tension left his body.

“Father, the supplies will be brought to the villages soon,” he said as he inspected the concentrated look on his father’s face.

“Yes, they should last for a month.”

The emperor spoke, his voice deep and calm, a remarkably less stern tone with only his son around than the one he’d adopt outside of the privacy of his own four walls. 

And yet, the words were burning on the tip of the prince’s tongue, too nervous to let them slip. Donghyuck certainly wasn’t in fear of talking to his father, but his respect and admiration for him made him approach any major offer he had much more cautiously. Regardless, he was a man of his words and determined to convince his father.

“Their existing crops have already been harvested and consumed, but the barley will take too long to be ready,” Donghyuck spoke, “we should send more supplies until it can be harvested. It may take a few more months.”

His father pulled back from where he had been leaning over the table to muster his son with a curious look. He raised his brows as he watched the boy’s bright eyes dart back and forth in anticipation to his reply.

The innocence in the face of his boy was clear as day to the emperor. His son, the crown prince who would one day become his successor, had always shown interest and a natural capability in handling political matters. The kindness and purity of his heart showed through his thoughtful actions, as it did exactly in that moment, making the emperor’s heart swell in pride.

“Is that so?” He said to the prince, tapping the tips of his fingers against the table.

Donghyuck nodded unsurely, looking up at his father before he continued.

“And I’ve heard about some things that have been happening as well,” the prince sat up straight as he prepared himself to explain the situation Minhyung had told him about. 

What would his father think of hearing such things from his son who had heard it from some boy who had broken into their property? What would he do if he questioned him further? 

“And what would those be?” His father signalled for him to continue calmly.

Donghyuck took a deep breath, piecing his thoughts together carefully. It was an important matter and he couldn’t afford to mess it up with a couple of misplaced words. For the sake of two particular boys in the village, if not for anything else.

“The villages are facing problems because of raiders. The people are being hurt, their belongings destroyed. They have nothing to defend themselves with and..”

He trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts.

“Spit it out, Donghyuck,” his father urged him, eyes fixed on his son intently.

His lower lip began trembling, like he had just thrown himself into a lake full of ice. He shouldn’t be afraid of stating the terrible crimes being committed right under their noses, he didn’t know what it was that he was so afraid of in the first place, the words simply wouldn’t come easily.

Though, remembering the soft cries of the boy Minhyung had carried in his arms made it more bearable to speak his mind.

“The murders a few months back, they were all in self-defense. They were criminals who tried to hurt the families in the villages, they stole their food, they had no choice.”

Despite the uneasiness he felt, the prince spoke with determination and confidence in his voice. He continued to keep his head low, knowing it was risky, having any relation outside the palace walls, but he was ready to take on the responsibility to serve his kingdom and serve it right.

“What? Who told you about this?”

His father tensed visibly, leaning further towards Donghyuck with one of his palms firmly planted on the tabletop. Surely, he should’ve known better of the situation in more remote parts of the kingdom, yet it was exactly their distance to the royal guard that caused even events of the highest urgency to drown in the flood of daily trifles.

“I.. overheard, when I was taking a walk through the market, some shopkeepers were talking about it,” Donghyuck lied and hoped it didn’t show through the trembling of his hands.

His father looked at him skeptically, letting his gaze travel over the table. He didn’t speak for a while, they sat in silence and Donghyuck could feel his heart pounding in his own ears, his fingers nervously tangling together.

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck looked back up when his father asked him and stared at him before nodding quickly.

“Yes, I’m certain. I thought it may have just been gossip, but multiple men mentioned it. They are desperate to provide for their families, father,” he began, “we need to ensure their safety, the crimes will only continue otherwise. Their crops need to be fenced, the people need to be protected-”

Donghyuck had started rambling, having spent the nights since his second encounter with Minhyung thinking about all the changes he could and would make.

His father held up one hand as he interrupted him, looking at him thoughtfully.

“It will take a lot of manpower to guard the entire village if we want to keep out the raiders for good,” he said, pinching his nose bridge.

The prince knew what he was asking and he had thought about it thoroughly. All that was left to do was to cleverly lay out his plan and hope his father saw as much potential as he did.

“We can have just enough men patrol designated parts of the village at night. They will act to repel anyone from breaking into houses and, should anything happen, they will be able to respond immediately. It would provide a sense of security at the very least.”

It was true that it may not be the easiest thing in the world to plan and execute, but the prince was determined to make it work. He knew that, even though it’d take a lot of men, they had what it takes - his father had all the power it took.

“Hm,” the emperor hummed, stroking his beard with one hand.

The prince saw his father contemplating what he had just told him. The look of concentration on his face was what kept him hopeful, his father seemed receptive and for what it’s worth, that was enough for him to know he wasn’t speaking into oblivion.

“I’ll look into it.”

Donghyuck’s face lit up into a smile almost instantaneously and, just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished as he cleared his throat and bowed his head politely.

“Thank you, father.” 

Just as he was, his father was also a man of his words. Donghyuck knew the matter was safe in his hands and trusted him to handle it appropriately. He had gotten his sensible side from him after all and his father would only ever do what was just.

With his heart lighter by the earth’s weight, he excused himself from the table, trying to hide the joy he felt behind the sleeve of his robe.

 _Maybe it’s time for another ‘walk through the market’,_ he thought, making himself smile. 

Just as he was about to leave the room, pushing the doors open, his father called out to him again. The boy turned back around only after regaining a neutral expression.

“I’m very proud of you, Donghyuck. Of your dedication and efforts to help our people,” the emperor said to him in the gentlest of voices, a small but meaningful reminder of the strong relationship they nurtured.

The prince allowed himself a gentle, small smile along with another long bow before he excused himself from the room once again, the doors now swinging open for him to leave.

-

Minhyung set the little table in the middle of the small room with a bowl of rice and bean sprouts.

“Jisungie, come on, let’s eat,” he called to his little brother.

Jisung looked up from the colorful wooden cubes he had been stacking up in front of himself, his doe eyes sparkling at Minhyung excitedly.

“Hyung!”

The older laughed at the high-pitched exclamation and ruffled his brother’s hair softly.

“Yes?”

Minhyung crouched down next to him to inspect what Jisung was so excited about. The small boy had placed the little bricks in some pattern that seemed strangely arranged at best to Minhyung, but obviously meant something more to his brother.

“Good job,” he praised him and clapped encouragingly.

“You did really well, but you have to eat something now, alright?”

Jisung pushed himself up on his hands clumsily to walk towards the table while holding onto Minhyung’s index finger tightly.

Despite the lack of an average family environment, Jisung had developed his skills well with the unconditional support of his loving brother. He spoke appropriately for his age, he ate well and knew how to handle the few makeshift toys he had. He barely looked any different than any other toddler with a conventional family.

And if that was all Minhyung would achieve in life, raising Jisung to be a fully capable and confident boy, so be it. All of his struggles would be worth it, knowing his little brother grew up having had a fulfilling childhood and never felt the absence of anyone in his life.

Minhyung placed a flat pillow on the floor for little Jisung to sit on while he ate to avoid him sitting on the hard wooden floor like he would. He pulled the dishes towards the toddler along with the wooden chopsticks.

Jisung would always try his best to feed himself, which would usually end up in a mess. Nonetheless, Minhyung let him try time and time again to hold the chopsticks himself.

Minhyung stroked over his little brother’s hair while he struggled to catch the slippery bean sprouts the auntie next door had kindly brought over for them so they wouldn’t have to eat dry rice. He made a note to visit her soon to help her around the house a bit.

As he thought of the work he had ahead of him, finishing up and delivering the baskets and going down to the river to wash some of their clothing, Jisung’s urgent noises to get his attention finally distracted him.

The young boy held up his chopsticks, maybe a grain of rice or two sticking to them, offering it to his brother.

“Hyung, eat,” he said, waiting for him to open his mouth.

But Minhyung only laughed, squishing the boy’s cheeks in his hands and pressing a kiss on top of his head.

“That’s yours, you have to eat all of that to grow tall,” he reasoned with the little one.

He was in no shape to eat, his appetite had almost fully retired in the stress of the last few weeks of his life. Watching Jisung eat was enough for him to feel full, it didn’t matter how sparsely his meals were distributed over the days.

The turbulence of the past days.. he was reminded of the prince once again. 

He had been on his mind more and more ever since their past two meetings. It truly seemed outrageous, he didn’t even want to think of the first time he had seen him up close. It may have been the biggest mistake he had ever made and everything that followed the prince discovering him, the meaningless conversation they shared in his chambers in the middle of the night, the prince appearing in front of their home - it all sounded like one big joke.

But he could still remember every single bit of their last encounter.

The expression on his face after Minhyung had told him how much they had been struggling, the tone of his voice when he had promised to help them, the gentle smile and wave as he bid them goodbye..

Minhyung hadn’t heard much of the prince in the past few weeks since he had last seen him at his doorstep. There wasn’t any reason for him to either, he shouldn’t have met him in the first place, it was simply how things had played out.

But although he tried to repress it as much as he could, there was still something that wouldn’t leave his mind.

The very first time they met, the first time he stood right in front of the prince, looking him dead in the eyes in his most vulnerable state: Minhyung had felt something.

He couldn’t figure out what it was, but it was something. Whether it was all in his head, in his body because of the adrenaline or whether it happened in his heart - he didn’t know. He could’ve been struck by lightning for all he knew.

But who would he be able to tell anyway, who would be able to give him an answer? There was no one there, aside from casual acquaintances, to listen to any of his stories.

So what if he had felt like he had truly known the crown prince prior to that first night and upon looking into his eyes? Why should he make up some meaning for it when he could only ever dream of having any relations to royalty?

Whatever it was, it must’ve been a product of the unfortunate situation he had found himself in. 

He knew nothing about Prince Donghyuck, nothing other than what he could make sense of in those brief moments of their exchanges. And whatever he was able to tell about him could very well be what the prince was raised to represent, his true colors were most likely still hidden beneath the layers of his prestigious attire.

He knew nothing about Prince Donghyuck, but..

_‘Maybe I know more about you than you thought, Lee Minhyung.’_

Minhyung flinched at the sudden memory of the prince’s words, but only God knew if he’d ever find out what Prince Donghyuck had meant. 

Minhyung shook himself out of his thoughts. There was no room in his mind for him to be thinking of anything that wouldn’t help Jisung live a better life and all the prince did was confuse him anyway. 

He had to focus, focus on what was really important. He had wasted enough time thinking about the prince and it did him no good.

He looked back at Jisung, who had managed to get through half of his bowl without spilling too much of the rice.

The soft blush on his cheeks as he munched on his food, his dark lashes fanning down as he concentrated on his chopsticks, Minhyung thought this might’ve been the purest little boy he had ever seen.

And he prayed to God to keep his brother safe at all cost.

A knock at the door disrupted his reverie, pulling his gaze immediately towards it. Before making his way to open it, he carefully lifted Jisung from his spot, placing him back in front of his toys, out of the line of sight from the door.

He approached the door vigilantly, this time he had his blade within reach. He wondered if it was their neighbor, it may be another acquaintance of his. His only fear was that it was any of the masked faces the village had grown accustomed to lock themselves away from. 

It was only very slowly and carefully that he pulled the door open just enough to be able to peek through the slit.

“Hello.”

Minhyung looked up into the doe eyes that shone a warm amber in the glaring sun.

The crown prince, the straps of a woven basket on his back showing underneath the dark robe, stood in front of his home for the second time in his life.

He didn’t respond, his hands grasped the edge of the door firmly, not slamming nor opening it further as he looked at the delicate smile on the prince’s face.

“Hello,” Prince Donghyuck repeated, “can I speak to you for a moment?”

He waited for Minhyung to reply patiently, humming to himself as he adjusted the straps around his shoulders.

“Hyung! Look, hyung!” Jisung called from the corner of the room, forcing Minhyung to snap out of his daze.

The prince raised his brows and chuckled at the young voice while Minhyung looked back and forth between the two, still deciding on what to do or, more precisely, what to think of the prince turning up on his doorstep twice.

In the end, he made the decision to take a step back to let the other boy enter.

“What are you doing here?” Minhyung asked, just like the very first time it happened, but with remarkably less heat behind the words.

Donghyuck carefully stepped inside, taking a look around the interior of the small hut, the little boy he hadn’t gotten to properly meet during his last unexpected visit sitting in front of his simple toys, looking up at him curiously.

“Hyung?” Jisung called out, but it was unclear who he was asking for.

Donghyuck smiled at him warmly, keeping his distance to the child as he turned back around to face Minhyung.

“I have some things to give to you,” he said, “hopefully they’ll help you get through the next month easier.”

He asked Minhyung’s permission to put his baggage down and placed it near the table Jisung had been previously eating at, with the emptied dishes still to be cleared away.

Minhyung quickly cleaned it all up before watching the prince pull out several neatly cloth-wrapped packages out of the basket and unravel the cloth to reveal several containers.

The prince placed them all on the table, one by one.

“There’s flour, millet,” he opened the earthen jars, “mung beans, noodles, some vegetables and there are also some spices.”

Jisung crawled over towards Donghyuck, plopping down next to him and looking over all the items on the table.

“Food? For us?” The little boy asked, gently touching the rough outsides of the containers.

Minhyung was the only one to stand, taken aback by the sheer amount of sustenance Donghyuck had presented them with. The tips of his fingers felt prickly, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he met the eyes of the boy who knelt on his floor, watching him calmly.

But Donghyuck quickly averted his attention, mustering the small boy next to him as he continued rummaging through the basket.

“Yes, this is for you two, but, hush, look what I have here,” he whispered to him, not making any effort whatsoever to actually hide what he was saying.

He brought out a colorfully striped spinning top along with a piece of thread.

“Do you know what this is?”

Jisung’s eyes practically lit up at the sight of the beautifully hand-crafted toy. He shook his head, excitedly clutching the toy Donghyuck handed to him, even though he didn’t know how to play with it. 

Minhyung continued to watch their exchange silently, his mouth feeling rid of any moisture. He stuttered on his first attempt, trying to get any words out.

He wanted to ask why, he wanted to know how he could justify showing up so suddenly with so many supplies in tow, but he couldn’t because he remembered.

 _‘I will help you,’_ he had said, _‘I’ll do what I can to make your situation better.’_

And here he was.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, aside from the happy giggles and noises coming from Jisung as he tried his best to wrap the thread around the top, it was Donghyuck who broke it again.

“Do you believe me now?” He asked, a cheeky smile adorning his face.

“I’m not.. I don’t know what to tell you,” Minhyung said honestly, finally kneeling down at the table with the other.

Donghyuck’s smile somehow softened even more, he put the lids back onto their respective jars and placed them under the table gingerly to avoid spilling any of their contents.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” he spoke softly, the tone of his voice of complete serenity, “just make sure to take care of yourselves well and don’t get sick.”

He looked towards Jisung as the little boy crawled back to the corner with his toys, babbling to himself.

Minhyung watched his genuine gaze towards his brother and the dreaded feeling that had made its presence known to him ever since their first encounter creeped back up his consciousness, he shook his head in a futile effort to get rid of the queasy feeling.

“This will last us a long time, I don’t know how to thank you,” Minhyung managed to get out in the end.

He couldn’t help the vulnerability and even shame he felt as he listened to Donghyuck’s genuine words. Maybe he had misread his intentions all along, maybe he really did want to help without any hostile motives and Minhyung had criticized him so openly for it.

“It’s okay. I can see how grateful you are and all I need to know is that you’ll make the best of it, alright?” Donghyuck offered quietly, “Our men are currently distributing more supplies to the rest of the village. You won’t have to worry for a while.”

Minhyung scraped his nails against his thigh nervously, it was hard to believe how quickly his life had been turned upside down. Of course, it wasn’t a secret that the Royal family were the mightiest, the most powerful.

What was odd was that he was speaking to the crown prince, that he had kept his promise to him. Who even was he? Who was Minhyung to expect any type of favor from him?

He thought about how he would ever go about explaining this to anyone outside of the confines of his humble home, it was an unbelievable story to be told.

But what stories would be told after his time were the concerns of another day.

The room was filled with silence once again, Donghyuck traced patterns on the wooden table and Minhyung followed every line attentively.

“Last time,” Minhyung began, “last time you told me you knew me. How did you know my name?”

Donghyuck’s fingers stopped their journey on the wood, now tapping the tips of them against the surface. He looked at Minhyung wordlessly, like he was expecting something else from him, but there was nothing the other could think of.

“I didn’t mean to scare you by saying that, but I’m afraid it’s difficult to explain,” he said finally.

Minhyung frowned, the other continued his task to confuse him diligently. He couldn’t think of how he could’ve heard of his name in a way that would be hard to understand, but then again, it was difficult in itself to achieve word of someone like Minhyung’s existence reaching the royal palace.

“What do you mean?” He asked, knowing it was redundant.

His posture and manners were as poised as one would expect of him, yet Donghyuck seemed to hesitate in finding a suitable reply.

“I’m sorry, I can assure you the source is not a burden to you, but..” Donghyuck started, trailing off as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Minhyung waited and as he did, he watched the other’s expression twist into a frown momentarily before regaining the prior, softer one. He seemed to prepare the phrases he wanted to speak, but decided against voicing them. And in the end, his final answer came in the form of a sigh, along with an apologetic glance.

“I believe this is not the right time to speak of this, would you mind if I explained another day?”

If only reluctantly, Minhyung nodded slowly upon seeing the look on his face. Whatever it was he had been trying to say, he hoped he would tell him honestly when the appropriate time came. He left the fact that that meant the other expected another meeting between the two of them unmentioned, he didn’t mind.

“I think it’s time for me to leave you now, I’m very thankful you let me into your home,” Donghyuck said as he began folding the cloth he had brought neatly and placing it back into his basket.

Minhyung scrambled to help him immediately, trying his best to replicate the other’s orderly folding and handing it to him with both hands, his head bowed down.

The other giggled and shook his head at the polite gesture, taking it out of Minhyung’s hold with both of his own hands. Their eyes met once again: the gratitude in the deep dark eyes of Minhyung clearly visible to Donghyuck, the honesty buried in the depth of the bright eyes of Donghyuck apparent to Minhyung with every bat of his lashes.

And once again, Minhyung felt something else between them he refused to dwell on.

The sounds of commotion caught Jisung’s attention as the two older boys approached the door and he stumbled eagerly towards them, trailing right behind Donghyuck.

“Thank you, hyung,” he called cheerfully, clinging onto one of Donghyuck’s hands tightly.

Donghyuck smiled at the boy gently, crouching down to his height and asking for Minhyung’s permission with his eyes to put a light hand on top of the boy’s head, stroking his hair tenderly.

“You’re very welcome, little Jisung, I hope you’ll thoroughly enjoy your new toy,” he grinned at the boy, catching Minhyung’s own smile just in the corner of his eye.

Donghyuck stood back on his feet, adjusting his basket and robe as he stepped over the threshold of their home.

“Take care,” he called out to them, distancing himself from the pair.

And with those parting words, the prince turned his back and pulled the hood of his robe back over his head as he made his way towards the road.

He waved at them once last time as they bid their goodbyes, Jisung waved back to him enthusiastically and Minhyung managed only a small smile in return.

The prince lowered his head as he started off on his way through the village, leaving behind a fully delighted little brother and a confused, yet strangely content older one.

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this would become a chaptered fic but here we are!
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments are very much appreciated and I guess I'll see you in another update?


End file.
